


Labor of Love

by SBG



Series: New Life [10]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, a hot day and a Land Rover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, barely squeaked this one in! Happy Labor Day (if late), USians. Happy ... day, for everyone else. ;)

Johnny stroked his hand along what was usually creamy white, soap washing away the worst of the damage. He paid extra attention to the curves, all the nooks and crannies he was always discovering even after all this time together. He took his time, sliding his hands in gentle caresses. It was well-earned dirt, and he really loved the slow reveal of clean as he worked. He took care with the more delicate areas, relished the gentle squeak of the soap and the contrast of his dark skin against the lightness of what he was washing.

It had been a long day, with hot sun, good company, great food and dust. Lots of dust, on the roads getting there and trails they’d explored despite the late summer heat of the day. The A shift team had learned to enjoy every minute of a holiday off, getting to do things right alongside most of the rest of the city. Labor Day weekend on duty was as hectic as any other holiday, with added traffic and the dryness of summer increasing the chances of accidental brushfires turning into monsters. So, they had definitely lucked out that none of those things had happened during their days off and casual get-togethers for all of the summer holidays. The old him, the superstition one, would have him itching with the idea that something really bad was bound to crop up soon. Well, he thought, last year had been bad enough to offset this year’s good. 

His muscles enjoyed a slight ache from the day’s activities now. He wasn’t going to mention the soreness to anyone, for fear of getting teased about his recent milestone birthday and getting old. Thirty had seemed ancient to his twenty-year-old self, but now that he was in it and living it, he didn’t mind being this age. He loved his life, secret aspects to it and all, and he doubted he would have ever established this level of contentment at a younger age. 

Back to the reason for his tender muscles, which he hoped would receive their own tender loving care soon - hiking with a pack of kids was different to hiking on his own. He’d found he used more muscles and hadn’t paced himself well in order to keep up with Chris and Jenny, as well as Mike’s little ones and the Cap’s teenagers. He didn’t regret volunteering to be the adult supervisor on the hike, but it sank in that, yup, he was actually an adult. The kids could scale the hills like they were bumps, and he as a skilled hiker had known better than to tear all over the place the way he had. He was paying for it, but it was a good kind of burn.

He rubbed the cloth gently across the slightly blemished expanse, hoped his ministrations were being appreciated. He leaned closer, inspected his work.

“If you’re about done making love to your truck…” Roy said from behind him.

Johnny jumped and dropped the soapy sponge into the bucket of soapy water at his feet. He didn’t like letting the Rover sit in filth for too long if he could help it, and she’d served him well today. She deserved the adoration he was lavishing on her.

“Ah, Roy,” he said. “Don’t do that to a guy.”

He spun around, found Roy standing in his open doorway, naked except for a pair of boxers, face, neck and arms streaked with the same dirt that covered the truck. Dirt and sweat, just like covered Johnny's skin as well. If he’d had anything else to say, it vanished with the image of his lover standing there with his arms crossed over his hairy chest and a fond smile on his face. He opened and closed his mouth, forgot about everything completely when Roy started moving forward.

Holy smokes, Johnny was glad he lived in the middle of nowhere. 

“Like I was saying, if you’re done making love to your truck, my check engine light is going off,” Roy said. “I think it needs immediate attention.”

Johnny blinked at Roy a few times, then burst into laughter. He had to give credit to Roy for trying, but dirty talk still sounded really hysterical to him. Roy scowled, and now that … that was hot, the slight curl of Roy’s lush lips, the setting sun’s golden rays hitting on the slightly receding, reddish hair on his head and glinting off the lighter hair on his arms. That sight was not funny at all. No sir, and neither was the obvious tenting at the front of his boxers. Johnny’s laughter faded away, and his mouth went dry with want. 

“Really. What do you think is wrong with your engine, hmm, Roy?” Johnny said thickly.

Roy’s eyes were intense, deepened to a shade of blue only seen when he was aroused. Johnny knew this well, had come to learn that about Roy. It … he felt a thrill inside that he could read Roy’s eyes, and that he could put that desire in them. They hadn’t been without trips and stumbles, but there was no longer a trace of doubt in Johnny’s mind that he was not only wanted, he was also loved, very much. It seemed like the doubt had happened years ago, not months. He supposed that was testament to how right he felt with Roy. He reached automatically when Roy got within arm’s length.

“It hasn’t been serviced in so long. I’m afraid I’ll need a jump start,” Roy said. He licked his lips now, eyes flicking toward the Rover as he backed Johnny to it. 

“Oh, yeah? We’ll have to see what we can do about that.” Johnny brushed the back of his hand against Roy’s arousal, smiled crookedly at the shudder of pleasure that small touch provoked. “I have reasonable prices. I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”

Out of habit, Johnny checked their surroundings. A copse of trees separated him from his nearest neighbor to the north, hills to the south and house covered the east. Even if someone were to look out a window, they’d need a serious set of binoculars or a telescope to see anything. He wasn’t prepared to take any chances. 

“I shouldn’t admit this, but I’m willing to pay just about anything,” Roy said.

Roy was so close now Johnny could feel his body heat, smell the sweat and dirt of the day. It was an incredible turn on. He stared at Roy’s mouth as his right hand traced down naked chest. He pressed his palm flat against Roy’s stomach, just for a moment, and then wiggled his fingers under the waistband of the boxers. He brought his left hand up, running his fingers through the grimy hair at the back of Roy’s head, yanking his lover closer to kiss him hard.

They hadn’t had sex since that night Roy surprised him on his birthday, and thinking about the primal nature of that revved Johnny up now. They’d managed four times that night, before all was said and done. He liked sex gentle and loving, but he liked it hard and Roy seemed to be on the same page. Johnny slid his tongue against Roy’s lips, into the moist heat of his mouth when Roy groaned and parted for him. His right hand ducked all the way into Roy’s underwear, wrapped firmly around that amazing cock. He chuckled deep in his throat at how Roy instantly began rocking into his touch, allowed his lover to press him against the Rover.

Roy pulled out of the kiss, but not away, his forehead pressing against Johnny’s, breath gusting across Johnny’s cheekbones. His hands roamed Johnny’s torso, lifting and tugging at the hem of his T-shirt. 

“Off,” Roy said. “Get this off.”

Johnny obliged happily, except that doing so meant removing his hand from Roy’s dick. Judging from the disgruntled moan Roy wasn’t fond of that part either, but sometimes concessions had to be made in order to get to the final product. In the heat of the moment, removing his T-shirt took more work than it should have, as the collar caught on his ear, but he prevailed. He wadded the shirt into a ball and tossed it aside at the same time Roy popped his the buttons of his jeans with skilled haste. 

He didn’t waste any skin time, running his hands down Roy’s back as the other man leaned to yank the jeans down, then further to untie the laces and pull boots, socks and jeans off completely. Johnny marveled, as he always did at the way the muscles of Roy’s back moved, could only imagine what that back looked like as Roy rocked inside of his body. He was so busy with that, he didn’t realize Roy had shifted him over and opened the back door. He nudged Johnny forward, and Johnny scooted up and into the vehicle. He aimed for the back, the bench seat.

It was much too small for them both, and they grappled with finding a position and while maintaining contact with each other. Johnny gave up the need for comfort, both hands snaking around Roy’s back. He dipped back into the boxers, grabbing Roy’s ass and pulling him in, both of them half sprawled on the bench. Johnny lost his balance, left arm flying out, elbow smacking into the window.

“Fuck,” Johnny said, “Ow.”

Roy started giggling, but only for a second. He worried at his lip, thinking, then bodily moved Johnny so he was pretty well on the seat. He pulled Johnny’s underwear down and off, leaned down and kissed Johnny, tongue quick and nasty in Johnny’s mouth. 

Johnny forgot all about discomfort when Roy lifted himself over Johnny, one foot on the bed of the Rover. Still wearing his boxers, he ground his erection into Johnny’s, looking for and finding the perfect spot. The spark of need turned into a damn flame, and it was hot, so literally hot in the Rover that had sat in the sun all day. Johnny broke out in gooseflesh from the heat, ignored it in favor of clutching at Roy’s back and shifting up into the thrusting pace Roy had set.

“Off.” Johnny feebly pulled at Roy’s boxers again. “Need skin.”

Sweaty to start, now both he and Roy were slick with it. The door was still open, but the inside cab of the Rover was pungent with their salt and the smell of musky arousal. It was equal parts disgusting and stimulating, and Johnny felt like he was bathing in it. He sighed when Roy pulled back, helped him get the last article of clothing separating them off. Roy lined his cock up with Johnny’s again, resumed his thrusting.

Johnny fumbled his right hand down, grasped Roy on a down thrust, then pulled close until he could get his fingers around both of them. Roy let out a high pitched sound, not a moan and not a squeak. Fucking incredible, Johnny thought, head hazy with lust and need. He tightened his fist ever so slightly, the sweat between them enough to make it glide rather than catch. His hips and Roy’s stuttered, off rhythm for a few strokes, then in sync once again. 

“John,” Roy gasped, mouth latching onto Johnny’s earlobe for a second, then moving to suck at the pulse point under his jaw. “Unh.”

It was the culmination of it all, their dirtiness and the oppressive heat from without and within, that had Johnny spiraling so quickly toward climax. He had a bare flash of _not yet, more_ , and then he was shooting his load, semen splatting against his own chest and Roy’s. He cried out and let go of their cocks, locked in the pleasure as Roy continued rubbing against him, frantic now.

“Come on, come on,” Johnny said. 

He managed to regain some function in his hands, wrapping his left around Roy’s ass cheek, pulling to expose Roy. Johnny sneaked his right hand, covered in come and sweat around as well. His fingers probed and found Roy’s entrance, barely pushing in with the tip of his index finger. He smiled when Roy bucked and clenched and came so hard some of it managed to land on Johnny’s chin. Roy collapsed on top of him, heaving from exertion. Both of them panted harshly, overwhelmed with the heat. Johnny didn’t care. He withdrew his finger, wrapped both arms around Roy’s back and savored the afterglow.

While it lasted anyway. Roy moved to kiss Johnny’s chin, lick at the come there, only to lose his balance and fall off the bench. He landed on the floor of the Rover with a thud, and when Johnny took in the stunned expression on his face, he almost started laughing. He was prevented from doing so when he slid off the bench himself, hitting the floor next to Roy with almost as loud of a thud. Hey, whatever worked, Johnny thought, as he nestled closer. His nose pressed into Roy’s underarm, he breathed deeply. Not all sweat was bad, but damn. They needed a shower.

His mind wandered a bit to how they'd ended up fucking like teenagers in the backseat of a car. He smiled. He loved Roy’s kids as if they were his own. He always would. But sex like this couldn’t happen with them around. Johnny kissed Roy’s shoulder.

“Remind me to thank Stoker and his wife for offering to take Chris and Jen for the night,” Johnny said. 

“Please, you think that was his idea?” Roy said with a snort. “Having him in the know is proving to be a huge benefit.”

Roy lifted himself on his elbow, brushed his lips across Johnny’s lips as if he intended no more than a chaste kiss. Johnny foiled that plan by dirtying it up with tongue, and if they were younger men, they’d have started round two right then and there. Johnny shifted as Roy ran a hand down, settled it on his hip.

“You stink again.” Roy wrinkled his nose.

“You’re no rose yourself, mister. Shower?”

“Oh, yeah.”

And if they raced each other buck naked up the stairs into Johnny’s house, no one was around to see it anyway.


End file.
